


Regris' Present

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Keith and Regris have been dating for a while and are sent on a mission together. Regris remembered hearing about Christmas from Thace and when they stop at the space mall for food and supplies, he set aside time to find Keith a present.(A/N: This IS a fluff but contains adult language and sexual mentions, please do not read if this will make you uncomfortable.)





	Regris' Present

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Honey's first annual Ficmas! *trumpet sounds* This series will contain fluff and smut ficlets of roughly 2k words each, 25 ficlets posted throughout December leading up to Christmas. 
> 
> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> Happy reading! Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed :)

“Regris, not here!”

Keith’s voice was hushed so anyone close to their location wouldn’t hear them. Regris tilted his head as if to pout at Keith’s statement but the shorter blade paid no attention to it. They had broken curfew to go fuck in one of the ships in the Hangar, their public sex kink quenched for the time being.

However, it had slipped Keith’s mind how Regris liked to cuddle after they fucked so it was proving to be much more difficult to sneak back into their respective rooms. Regris’ tail was finding itself wrapped around Keith’s thigh and was unphased every time he pinched it. For all Keith knew, his boyfriend enjoyed it and the action was only egging him on further.

As Keith peered around another corner, he forced himself not to respond to Regris pressing himself against his backside. The taller blade started to trace one finger down Keith’s clothed back who shivered but pulled Regris to follow him when he decided the coast was clear.

Keith had no idea how they reached his room without being spotted. He had a feeling that if someone did see them, they just didn’t care enough to yell at them. Well, if they knew what the two were up to they may have.

He heard a short, playful growl from Regris where he was waiting patiently on Keith’s bed for him to join. Keith sighed and turned to his dresser as he started to unzip the back of his suit.

“You know you can’t stay in my room… we get our assignments tomorrow.”

“Only for thirty minutes.”

“You’ll fall asleep in thirty minutes.”

“Then I suppose you’ll need to carry me to my room.”

Keith allowed himself to laugh quietly as he was finally free of his suit, pushing it down his legs and kicking it off. He ignored Regris’ muffled laughter, barely hearing his comment on how he looked like a kitling throwing a fit. He joined Regris under the comforter, immediately being pulled against the other’s chest.

Regris began purring and Keith sighed contently but issued a warning sound when Regris’ tail began wrapping around Keith’s thigh again. Regris’ chuckle was followed by his tail moving to a lower area, his chest vibrating further against Keith’s back. He tucked Keith’s head under his chin and once he felt his mate was secure and warm enough, allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

“I thought I told you two to stay in your own quarters.”

Thace’s deep voice had Keith’s eyes snapping open, scrambling away from Regris who was also startled awake. Keith was far too embarrassed to respond, face flushed red as he peered up at his dad to apologize but the hard glare stopped him.

“You cannot continue to disobey me.”

“I take the blame, I-”

“Regris, gather your things and leave. I wish to talk to Keith alone.”

“Yes, sir.”

Keith scooted back to the headboard and hugged his legs, staring at the end of the bed. He didn’t react when Regris placed a small kiss on his cheek before standing and quickly dressing himself, leaving the room moments later. Thace sighed and Keith hugged his legs tighter. The last thing he wanted was a lecture. This was probably going to be Regris and Keith’s last day together before they were assigned posts, probably on opposite ends of the galaxy.

Just the thought of being away from Regris brought tears to his eyes but he blinked hard to get rid of them. He told himself he wasn’t going to cry about it. Especially in front of his dad.

“Keith… I don’t know where to start.” Thace sat down at the end of the bed but Keith still wasn’t looking at him.

“I don’t need a lecture.”

“Keith, I’ve told you too many times that you both need to sleep in your own rooms. If you weren’t my son, you realize you would have been reprimanded, don’t you? I cannot continue to play favorites.”

“I know… I’m just… Dad, I think I love him. And I don’t… I wanted to spend as much time together as we could before… today.”

Thace didn’t know how to respond. He never liked Regris so when he first heard the rumors of their relationship, he hoped it wasn’t true. That is until he saw them together. Thace had stumbled on them on the rooftop of the rebel base when he heard the unmistakable sound of Keith’s laughter. When he finally found them, Regris was attempting to teach Keith how to swing dance.

_“I keep stepping on your feet.”_

_“That’s not how you’re supposed to dance.”_

_“I know that, asshole! Hey- haha, Regris!” Keith had let out a scream-laugh as Regris held his hands, starting to spin him around in the air so fast his feet were off the ground. “Regris!”_

_“What? You won’t step on my feet this way.”_

_Regris placed Keith back on his face seconds later, Keith’s laugh still echoing._ _It was cut off by Regris leaning down to kiss him, Keith wrapping his arms around Regris’ torso._

“I understand…” Thace began, thinking over his words carefully. “When you both return to base, I’ll allow you to… get a joint room together.”

Keith couldn’t have been more surprised. “What? Really?”

“Yes, really.” Thace smiled.

“What changed your mind?”

“I may not… enjoy his presence but I can see how happy you are with him. And if you love him, I can’t change that.” Thace paused. “But if he ever hurts you, I will kill him.”

_“Dad!”_

“Keith, I am serious. I will kill him and make it look like an accident, nobody will ever-”

“Thank you, Dad, but that won’t be necessary.”

Keith had interrupted his promise with a tight hug, Thace returning it. He allowed a small smile to come on his face at the thought of Keith learning about his assignment.

 

 

Keith and Regris had been away for what seemed like Decapheebs and had just returned to their ship after a trip to the space mall. They both couldn’t believe the news, but Keith knew his dad was behind the arrangement. The couple was assigned together for one of the easier tasks of being a messenger of sorts. There were based on the very edge of the coalition’s territory where transmissions are hard to send or receive.

Their job was to collect reports from the base, travel into an area with better reception, and forward the reports to base command. It was easy. Keith was worried at first that it was going to be super boring and they’d run out of things to do but Regris was incredibly skilled at keeping Keith entertained. For example, he had just discovered the human holiday known as Christmas from Thace’s most recent video message to Keith.

After Keith explained the jist of it, Regris was dead set on decorating their ship. There wasn’t very much room as it was only big enough for the couple and Keith tried explaining he didn’t have to decorate but once Regris had his mind on something, he was going to see it through. Which is why he was carrying bags after bags of decorations onto the ship all by himself.

“I’m not going to help you.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I won’t need your help, sweetheart.” Regris said, kissing the top of Keith’s head.

“I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight then, my beautiful boy.”

Keith just grumbled before turning down the hallway and Regris focused on hanging garlands for twenty minutes before loading the video conference. To say he was nervous would be the understatement of a decaphebe.

“Keith, aren’t you supposed to be slee- oh. Hello, Regris… How can I help you?”

“Hello, Thace. I’ll get straight to the point. I want to propose to Keith and have him as my mate. I am calling for your permission, Sir.”

If not for Thace’s expression, Regris would have thought the connection went out due to the long, awkward silence. Eventually, Thace seemed to return from whatever internal dialogue he was having with himself and cleared his throat.

“Well… seeing as you two are very happy together, yes, you have my blessing. When were you planning on asking him?”

“Tomorrow. Christmas.”

“Oh, well… okay.”

As Thace and Regris finish up an intensely awkward conversation, Regris expresses his gratitude before deleting the call log. He knew that Keith would become suspicious should he notice it. He decided to do a little bit more decorating, double checked the navigation system, and then finally joined Keith in bed.

 

 

“Merry Christmas, beautiful.”

Keith groaned in response but cuddled further into Regris’ arms. Keith released a hum when his boyfriend kissed his forehead and pulled him tight against him, his tail wrapped loosely around his waist and stomach. Regris brought a hand up to move Keith’s hair out of his face then cupped his cheek. He could never understand how he got so lucky.

Their personalities never clashed, not once. It’s been almost 2 years since the start of their relationship and they’ve never fought over anything. Regris never thought it would last, if he was honest. This beautiful Galra-human hybrid agreeing to be his? He was certain the other blades had convinced Keith into making a joke of him. Even being the top of his class, Regris had acquired more dislike than approval from the other blades.

Until he met Keith.

Thace's son, Keith.

Arguably the most feared member of the Blade of Marmora's _son_ , Keith.

He had pinned Keith down within seconds of their match and Regris expected to hear a smartass remark like his peers muttered but it never came. When he looked down at him, he was surprised to see awe in his eyes.

_“What did I do wrong?” Keith had asked, starting to get back up._

_Regris’ tail flicked in curiosity as he returned to his starting position. “Your footing is off.”_

_Keith looked down at his feet once he returned to his position as well and Regris was torn at how cute this confused_ _hybrid_ _was. Regris took a step closer and used his tail to push Keith’s feet into a more effect position, a pink color appearing on the other’s cheeks. When they started a second time, Keith had improved but Regris still had him on his back._

_“How… what did I do that time?”_

_When Keith didn’t move to stand up, Regris squatted next to him and lowered his voice. “Your fighting style doesn’t match your build. You are small while most blades are tall. You’re also very cute so it should be easy for you to distract your opponent.”_

_Keith’s eyes widened a bit, the pink color deepening as Regris stood up before he could respond. They went a third time and Keith had landed a rather hard blow to Regris’ chest which had him falling backwards. He felt eyes on them as no one had managed to land a hit on the taller blade yet._

_“I’m sorry, are you- ah!”_

_Regris used his tail to trip Keith so he was being held upside down. “Never let your guard down.”_

_Keith nodded while upside down which the site made Regris laugh, Keith smiling before Regris released his tail’s hold on the smaller blade’s ankles._

“What are you purring about?”

Keith’s question brought Regris back to the present and he blinked at the tired, deep purple eyes staring back at him.

“How much I love you.” Regris answered, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lover’s nose.

Regris’ honesty had Keith blushing, causing Regris to grin wider. He swamped Keith with a few more kisses before finally leaving their bed, encouraging Keith to come out sooner rather than later. He heated up their breakfast and placed it on the small kitchen counter before retrieving the ring from its hiding spot. He tucked it into his pocket just as Keith walked into the kitchen in one of Regris’ shirts.

Regris’ eyes were glued to Keith’s legs and when he stretched, Regris could just see the bottom of Keith’s ass which was, unfortunately, covered. He brought his tail to lift the back of the shirt up further which Keith let out a noise of surprise about, turning around with a frown. Regris only tilted his head and moved the tip of his tail to Keith’s face, rubbing his cheek lovingly. Keith wrinkled his nose at the action as he started eating.

Regris was reminded again of his love for the other and couldn’t help the smile appearing on his face. He withdrew his tail for a moment and when it returned to rest on Keith’s shoulder, it now had the ring on the end. Keith didn’t notice it at first but when the metal made contact with his face, he frowned and confusedly looked at the tip of Regris’ tail before realization washed over his face.

He swallowed his food before staring at Regris, wide-eyed and mouth barely opened. Regris started to get nervous as time passed way too slow for comfort. He hadn’t imagined Keith saying no but the silence dragged on until the taller blade forced himself to voice the question.

“Will you marry me, Keith?”

Regris’ received his answer in the form of Keith attacking him in a tight hug, crying into his chest. Regris chuckled as he held Keith, his tail’s hold tightening on the ring. Keith tried talking but nothing understandable left his lips so he nodded aggressively, tears staining Regris’ shirt.

The two of them continued to have even more memorable Christmases together, Thace fainting a few years later when the couple informed him they were with child.


End file.
